Needing You
by that-totes-isn't-a-thing
Summary: After a particularly bad day, Beca comes home looking for a fight; what she finds instead isn't what she wants, but what she needs. Bechloe.


**A/N: Just a sweet one shot, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Beca Mitchell parked her motorbike and ripped off her helmet, silently seething. It had been a hell of a day, and it had only gotten worse as time progressed.<p>

She had decided that she'd do a little growing up; she'd humor her father and show up for classes, and actually try. All had been going well in biology until some geek from the highnotes dropped a container of green gunk onto her favorite pair of jeans. She had been informed, in a condescending manner, that the stain was permanent, as was her choice in lab partner. Whatever. The jeans she could deal with; the fact that the same person later dropped her prized pair of headphones, denting one side? No. That, she could absolutely _not_ deal with. Which led to a very angry Beca nearly jumping her partner, thereby getting kicked out of class and losing credit for all the work she had already completed.

She had then jumped onto her bike with the intent of getting home to the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, Chloe, in five minutes or less so she could pass out and forget today even happened. But that's when the rain hit. Hard. Given the conditions, she had to take her time driving home or chance wiping out, which left for a very soggy arrival.

Upon opening the door to the apartment, Beca knew she was liable to snap. She threw her keys onto the corner table and slammed the front door shut with unnecessary force. Scowl in place, she continued forward, hoping that Chloe wasn't going to be home. She was itching for an argument, an all-out screaming match, and it was going to happen if she ran into the redhead. She really had no reason to feel this way, until she turned on the lights. There were clothes strewn everywhere; a Barden University sweatshirt thrown over the back of the couch, a pair of yoga pants and running shoes in the middle of the hallway. All of these items led Beca into the kitchen, which looked as though a bomb had gone off. Dishes were piled high, pots and pans were scattered all over the counter, and there was what looked like spaghetti sauce splattered on the walls and ceiling. She could feel her blood boiling. She clenched her fists and counted to one hundred, but it didn't help. As soon as Chloe got home, she was going to—

The front door opened suddenly, revealing a slightly damp redhead. Chloe's cheeks were tinged pink from the cold, her hair was matted a bit from the rain, and she was clenching something tightly to her chest. Other than that, she looked almost refreshed, a fact which hit Beca immediately. Beca started forward, harsh words ready and waiting to lash out.

"Chloe—"

"Hi babe! I'm so sorry I wasn't home when you got here, it's really coming down outside, so I was teensy bit delayed. I wanted to have dinner ready for you when you got home, but realized halfway into cooking that I was missing a few ingredients. I was hoping to outrun the rain, but no such luck! Becs, are you okay?" Chloe moved forward, suddenly worried by her girlfriend's lack of response.

Beca snapped out of her reverie and surged forward, crashing her lips against those of a very confused redhead.

Chloe smiled and put her forehead to Beca's, moving her hands softly though her hair.

"What was that for?"

"It's just…it's you. I came home after having a crappy day, ready for a fight. With the way you left the apartment, I had reason enough for it."

Chloe looked down sheepishly, waiting for Beca to continue.

"But then you came in, and you were you. Beautiful, sweet, kind and caring, and I suddenly realized that what I needed was right in front of me."

Chloe pressed her lips gently against Beca's, and then pulled her in close.

"I'm sorry your day was so awful. Go get dried up while I finish cooking dinner, and then we can cuddle and talk about it. Sound good?"

Beca returned the embrace tightly, her previous frustration melting away the instant Chloe's arms were around her.

"That sounds perfect, Chlo."


End file.
